fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
One More Day/Cut Content
Texas POV Chapter 1: Stockholm Syndrome *Trigger was going to play a larger role in the story and would've executed Carl before being decapitated by the mysterious figure. *Chain was going to die at the end of the volume but because his fate was never mentioned at the end of the volume I decided to bring him back as a minor character for volume two because of reader reactions to the character. Chapter 2: The Primeval Lands *Rat was originally going to survive the volume and would reappear in a later volume as a minor character and would've most likely been killed in his reappearance but I decided to have him die in this volume because his reappearance would've felt forced. *Jack was originally going to still be hit with two arrows and die but instead of dying in this volume he would've actually been hit with a bullet through the right side of his chest and would succumb to these three injuries in the early chapters of volume three. *Decker was originally going to leave with the group and continue to be a supporting character throughout volume two, three, etc. However I changed it so that Decker stays behind at The Watering Hole because his motive for originally wanting to leave The Watering Hole was because of Diesel's gang ruling it. With all but one of the gang members being dead there's no reason for Decker to want to leave. *Originally the Parker Convoy was going to be a lot larger and have multiple families in the group but this was scaled back to about four wagons and just one decently sized family so that there wasn't a lot of named background characters. Chapter 3: Broken Dreams *The earliest draft of Volume Three had The Riders arrive at The Compound and with them Decker, Carl and “Chain” were enslaved by them. This was scrapped because The Riders are meant to be a threat that should be used sparingly. *In the same draft Séamus Morgan from the New England portion would appear as a brief cameo in a deleted section of chapter four where Mathew visits the dock portion of The Compound where he’d briefly encounter Séamus getting paid for doing a job for the Compound. This was scrapped because the scene had no purpose in the story other than the simple cameo. However Séamus doing jobs for The Compound was still kept in as it’s briefly mentioned by Randy Smith that he recently did a job for him. *In another draft Ashley Alfson wasn't going to die but instead Olivia would be the one that’s killed by Jackson’s men. Chapter 4: Ghosts and Legends *Originally if Rat was to survive Volume 2 he would appear when Tuco, Annabelle, Mathew and Michael Amos travel to his weapon stockpile. It's then he'd apologize to Mathew and Annabelle for telling The Riders what direction they were going and for giving The Riders some old world weapons. After the four of them leave and Rat would never reappear in the story. *Originally Decker was going to be killed by the Riders while Mathew, Annabelle and Jake were at the Compound. However this was changed last minute so his liver disease can actually impact the story. In fact the original ending had Mathew and Annabelle not knowing he had died until they see his grave by the field. *Originally Jake wasn't going to die in One More Day at all. In fact the original ending had Jake leading the Parkers to The Watering Hole. However this was changed and Jake was killed for two reasons; one it seemed a bit cruel to have Jake finally make it to where he thinks is a safe haven only to die there and One More Day is about how cruel and unforgiving the apocalypse is. The other reason is that Jake didn't really have much to do in the rest of the story, in fact most of his appearances in volume three were minor so instead of dragging out the character until he fades into the background I decided it'd be best to end his story. Chapter 5: Rebuilding the World *Originally this chapter was going to continue the Annabelle POVs in certain chapters however this was changed early on in writing it as there wasn't really a reason to show her POV in this volume. The only reason her POV was shared in the fourth volume was simply because Mathew and her were split up from each other and to reveal there's more than one Tuco out there. **One idea for her scrapped POV was a chapter in which her and Tuco form a plan to kill the Riders. *In the first draft of "Last Night", Mathew was going to accidentally tell Annabelle, Carl, etc that Decker was dying. This was changed last second and replaced with Mathew accidentally telling Annabelle that he's not going to help them fight the Riders because it seemed too forced and it would've robbed Decker's chance to tell them himself. **Originally when Decker did reveal it to Annabelle he would've also mentioned Mathew knew about it but he told him to stay quiet about it. This was changed because there isn't really a reason for Decekr to admit that and basically throw Mathew under the bus. *Originally Tuco was going to play a bigger part in this chapter but was left out of most of it because he wasn't necessary in most of the scenes. For example he was going to be drinking with the group in "Last Night" but was taken out of the scene because it's not really in his character to go out drinking with friends. *Originally in the final scene when Michael is shot through the leg he was to be finished off by Beth. This was changed so that Michael can appear in the final chapter and honestly his death there would've felt more like a shock death. New England POV Chapter 1: Clean Slate *Originally Gregory, Luis and Juno would all hear Robby's death instead of leaving him to die after realizing staying there would've gotten all of them killed. *Davis was originally going to be killed off in this volume with the first explosion. Gregory would've come across his upper torso as he and Luis went to rescue Robby. *Originally the entire sequence where Séamus pays Anne to break up the fight between Francis and Oar by beating them up was never going to happen at all. The scene was added in last second to show that while Séamus is a good person he's still a pirate at heart. *Originally The Tidal Pool was going to be attached to the mainland instead of being a floating city in what once was Rhode Island. The reason this was changed was because I want the New England portion of One More Day to have little to no actual land in it, minus of course the island which is the main location in chapter three. Chapter 2: Dangerous Seas *Originally it was going to be revealed Davis murdered Martyr out of revenge and anger but this was changed last second to show that while Davis is angry about him being responsible for the deaths of almost everyone he knows, he can't bring himself to actually kill someone. *Originally the character Scabs was never going to exist and most of his scenes in the story were originally scenes with Oar. However I added him into the story to show that the crew was filled with people like Oar and Scabs as both share extremely similar personalities. *The battle sequence that takes up most of the second half of chapter two was to originally end with Gregory falling off the mast and hitting the deck getting knocked out, thus bringing the story back to chapter one which is set after chapters two through eight. I changed this to add the scene with Gregory killing someone and realizing that person was someone's son to make Gregory less willing to kill someone for fear that he'd do this to someone else. *Originally the epilogue was to have Gregory, Juno, Anne, Luis and Oar be the ones stranded on the island instead of Greogry, Luis, Anne, Francis, Oar and Séamus. I changed who was stranded on the island to add an element for chapter three of the New England portion. What that element is will be obvious once chapter three is finished. Chapter 3: Lost Souls tba Category:One More Day Category:Pigpen077